


the best part of the holidays

by fuyuki_peridot



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Presents, Sweet, kinda self-indulgent, pls enjoy, so very very very sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 03:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13091220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuyuki_peridot/pseuds/fuyuki_peridot
Summary: Minseok loves almost everything about the holidays, but there's one part that he especially loves.





	the best part of the holidays

There are a lot of things Minseok loves about the holidays. Like the powdery snow and all the fun that comes with it, or perhaps just the cold weather in general. Or the hot chocolate and other sweets associated with it that he can finally consume at dangerous levels, since it's now considered appropriate. And giving people presents that make their faces light up beautifully, and also receiving presents that just make his entire week. And going on a lot of dates with Jongdae to see all the pretty lights and festivals. Yes, especially that.

But what's probably his favorite thing is the little holiday tradition that he and Jongdae share, something they started way back when they first started dating. In which one of the presents that they gift each other is a mason jar (Minseok usually takes the time to decorate his really well, just for Jongdae), filled with strips of paper listing their favorite memories that they made together that year. Yes, that's definitely the best part.

And this year is no different. They're giggling like they're teenagers again, excitedly tearing through all the messily wrapped presents (Jongdae's) and expertly packaged ones (Minseok's) and everything in between without discrimination.

"Look at what Baek sent this year," Minseok grins, holding up a pack of condoms.

Jongdae only glances at it briefly, already knowing what it is. "That all he sent? Again?"

"No, look, he got a cute set of pajamas for Mochi."

"He insists that he isn't a cat person, but I think he loves Mochi more than he loves us," Jongdae scoffs.

Minseok laughs, petting the aforementioned cat that had just entered the room and went straight to his lap. He purrs contentedly and lazily stretches, making both of them  
smile widely. "Who would've that you used to dislike cats, too?" Jongdae laughs. "The way you're holding him right now."

"He's basically my baby," Minseok smiles, adjusting the furry baby so he can open the next present.

"Look, Soo gave us a cute cooking set thing! All the molds and handles and stuff match!" Jongdae exclaims.

"And Hunnie got us a fifty dollar gift card to that one boba shop, his favorite one."

"And Nini gave matching teddy bears. That's actually pretty damn cute."

They continue like that, commenting on all of the presents they unwrap, silently but eagerly getting ready to unwrap their jars. It's kind of like an unspoken agreement to leave their own presents for last, and then to open the jars at the end. Minseok finally gets to Jongdae's present and unwraps it excitedly. He feels Jongdae staring at him, about to burst from the anticipation.

"Dae, this is lovely." And he genuinely means it. It's nothing too special- a coffee tumbler, extra large and apparently extra good at retaining both heat and coolness. It's finished with a pretty, icy blue glaze and has subtle snowflake patterns on it. But there's just something about the fact that Jongdae chose to gift him this particular one that makes it so very special to him. "It's so beautiful. This is great. Thank you so much."

"Really? Oh my god, I'm glad you like it. I was worried that maybe it was too simple but I put a lot of thought into-"

"I know, I can tell," he reassures him, adjusting Furry Baby so that he can kiss Jongdae softly, sweetly, warmly. "Now, open yours."

Jongdae smiles happily as he does what he's told, and then screeches in a way that causes Mochi to hiss in alarm and run out.

"Min, oh my god! Wow, thank you so much, this is amazing, you're the best!"

"I'm glad you like it too," he laughs as Jongdae tackles him in a hug. Despite the previous eagerness to get to the jars and open them, they put that off for a couple of minutes, just hugging and laughing and snuggling.

Surprisingly, it's Jongdae who puts and end to the cuddling. "It's time," he explains solemnly, very obviously fighting to keep a straight face. The effort makes Minseok laugh, which, of course, makes Jongdae laugh, breaking his composure.

"Okay then, on the count of three," Minseok says. Jongdae nods. "One... two... three!"

Minseok unwraps his to find a bigger mason jar than usual. It's prettier than normal, too, adorned with baby blue ribbons and adhesive rhinestones. And all of the slips of paper are in varying shades of blue, as well. "Dae, this is so pretty."

"Yours is too," he says, admiring the carefully decorated jar. "It's beautiful."

"Shall we open them?"

"Yeah," Jongdae says. "One..."

"Two..."

"Three!" they both exclaim, twisting open the jars in perfect synchronization. Minseok reads silently for a few moments, unable to stop smiling.

 _Beat your ass in a snowball fight_ was one of the closest to the top. "Only cause I let you," Minseok teases, flashing him the paper. Jongdae laughs. Following that was _Festival of lights date_ with a little heart. And then _Best birthday ever_ , and _Thanksgiving with your wonderful family (now I know where you get it from!)_ , and many in-between memories, all described cutely in the sweet way of Jongdae's. Small things that probably don't really mean a lot to the average person. Like that one time Minseok came home with a venti peppermint mocha frappucino even though Jongdae didn't ask for it (he seemed like he needed a little bit of cheering up); it's written here, in the jar. "You put so many things in the jar this year, Dae," Minseok says softly.

"Well, it was an amazing year, Min. Of course I did." He's reading his little pieces of paper with the widest smile on his face. "You remembered when I  
did that impromptu photoshoot with you and Mochi?"

"How could I not? All of the evidence is here," Minseok grins, showing him the hundreds- yes, hundreds- of pictures of varying blurriness on his phone.

He continues reading after Jongdae takes the phone and finds a little paper labelled _Lovely Valentine's Day sex ♡_

"Dae, seriously?" He says, showing him the paper.

"What? It was excellent and memorable, and that's exactly what kind of things are supposed to put in these jars," he smirks, setting down the phone.

He only sighs in response and Jongdae laughs again- but his sigh is cut short by the only slip of white paper. "What's this?" he questions. Jongdae stops, and then warmly smiles. "No, I did not accidentally run out of blue paper, Min. Open it."

_Getting married to the most perfect person in the entire universe._

He looks up silently. There's a familiar heat prickling at his eyes. He sees that Jongdae's expression mirrors everything he feels but cannot describe, can never describe. His eyes are alight with a soft glow and there's a gentle smile on his pretty lips.

"I love you, Kim Minseok."

Minseok laughs. He feels the tears stream down his cheeks even as he smiles, and then he gets up to properly hug and kiss the most beautiful and most perfect person in his own, small universe. Their rings make a little clicking sound upon contact as they hold each other softly.

"I love you too, Jongdae."

**Author's Note:**

> in light of recent events, i think even the tiniest bit of happiness or sweetness would do everyone a lot of good; so, this was my way of trying to help. 
> 
> my deepest and sincerest condolences to jonghyun's family, to shinee, and to shinee's fans worldwide. 
> 
> please have a safe and happy holiday, everyone. 
> 
> i'm here to listen if you need to talk to someone. 
> 
> ♡


End file.
